Spit Game
Spit Game es una canción de la radio Game Radio FM que aparece en Grand Theft Auto III. Es interpretada por el grupo Royce Da 5'9". Letra Yeah, uh-huh Pretty Ugly, Royce Da 5'9 1, 1-2 We spit game nigga... We spit game nigga...I'm here now.. Ugly Now take a look at me, how it fell feel to see me balling? (P.U.!!) Yeah, y'all heard what the callin' Pretty Ugly, that Philly cat wit the chipped tooth That wear low shirts, Guess jeans, and Tim boots I only drink 1-51 Rum Passion No Cris, I'm a thug, I don't like flashin' I can get a bad bitch wit something a lil' cheaper and my whole body smelling like reefer Dro or Babbage? I don't care, I got a bad habit'' Try to fight it? I ain't even took a jab at it Why quit? I love to talk shit I love them dick licks, when I'm taking a big hit I spit game all night, my mind ain't been right Y'all dudes ain't that tight, I put it in black and white I'm sick of rappers tryin' ta sign me, stop makin' offers I ain't here to see y'all, I come to talk to your bosses Hook Ma-MI, don't you hear my name? I'm tryin' ta get you to try ME, so you can play my game BOOM BOOM... La La La La La Laaa La La La La La La BOOM BOOM... La La La La La Laaa La La La La La La BOOM BOOM... La La La La La Laaa La La La La La La BOOM BOOM... La La La, Laaaa La La La La Da 5'9" I said, he wanted a piece of me, I won't break, nigga Here is a piece of my heat that I won't take He's been, sold a dreamer Had the privilege, ta hold the nina You've been exposed ta peanuts Grown niggaz speak wit their hands, they know how to bring it Down to fold they fingers, slingin' as Ol' as English My gold feet, smokin' it rolled, that's how it be When a hoe scope, smokin' the coal, she eye me She probably sip on a nutta, it's probably Why these chickadees love us, we still slip on the rubbers Why is it that bitches would be sensitive lovers (We keep you bitches fly) We keep a bitch on the cover Niggaz heard it's our label so snap out Niggaz try to cover the card table, they crap out In Japan like I'm the man you lucky to know Cause I be fuckin' these hoes like, yo touchi yo toes Hook Ma-MI, don't you hear my name? I'm tryin' ta get you to try ME, so you can play my game BOOM BOOM... La La La La La Laaa La La La La La La BOOM BOOM... La La La La La Laaa La La La La La La BOOM BOOM... La La La La La Laaa La La La La La La BOOM BOOM... La La La, Laaaa La La La La Ugly I spit game, it's real shit no riddles Girls at the bar, meet me in the middle Back that ass up, shake it jus a little Come on, show me something, make yo titties jiggle You gotta love the way I spit it cause my game is tight Its Pretty Ugly, I'm the same boy yo friend like Aint nuffin changed, I'm the shit baby, it's my time Spit game, the boy papes, Royce Da 5'9 Da 5'9" What in yo mind'll make you think my click would be trickin'? ''Boom, I'm the bomb, bitch, coz my dick'll be tickin We can split 50-50 stitches, paying for bitches My lips strictly for sippin', they ain't for lickin' Game - came for bitch now you swallow the doe Glow - 'til I holla, 'til it 'aha' fall on the flo I'm takin' this action, but you oughta know That I'm sorry Ms. Jackson, but yo daughter's a hoe Ma-MI, don't you hear my name? I'm tryin' ta get you to try ME, so you can play my game Hook BOOM BOOM... La La La La La Laaa La La La La La La BOOM BOOM... La La La La La Laaa La La La La La La BOOM BOOM... La La La La La Laaa La La La La La La BOOM BOOM... La La La, Laaaa La La La La Video Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - Game FM Royce Da 5'9" Pretty Ugly - "Spit Game" Categoría:Canciones de Game Radio FM